This invention relates to an electric distribution box used, for example, in a hybrid car, an electric car, a fuel cell car or the like so as to effect the flowing, interruption and detection of electric current, and more particularly to an improved structure of connecting the electric distribution box to the exterior.
There is already known a related electric distribution box in which distribution parts, such as an electromagnetic relay and a voltage sensor, are mounted within a case body so as to effect the flowing, interruption and detection of electric current.
In this electric distribution box, for example, a circuit is formed by the distribution parts and a bus bar electrically connecting these distribution parts, and this circuit is mounted within the case body formed by a lower case and an upper case, and the flowing, interruption and detection of electric current are effected.
Referring to one example of use, for example, in a hybrid car, an electric car or the like, a battery, an ignition switch, an inverter, etc., are arranged via this electric distribution box, and the electromagnetic relay is operated in response to an output signal from the ignition switch, and the inverter is caused to feed main electric power while the voltage sensor detects a condition of the battery (see, for example, JP-A-2004-282908 (Page 1, FIG. 1)).
Such an electric distribution box is connected to the constituent parts (including the battery, the inverter and so on) of the electrical system and constituent parts of a drive system via wire harnesses installed on a vehicle body frame.
Incidentally, this electric distribution box is mounted in a limited space within the vehicle in such a manner that its direction is predetermined. Therefore, the electric distribution box has the following problem.
Namely, the wire harnesses for connecting the constituent parts of the electrical system and drive system to the electric distribution box are not always installed in such a direction as to be easily connected to the electric distribution box.
Particularly when the kind of the vehicle varies, a connecting portion of the electric distribution box for connection to the wire harnesses often does not coincide with the direction of installation of the wire harnesses. In such a case, each wire harness is beforehand formed to have an extra length, and the wire harness is bent so as to be connected to the electric distribution box. Alternatively, an electric distribution box of different specifications is additionally prepared, and is connected to the wire harness. Thus, there has been a problem with respect to its mounting ability.